glee_un_trofeo_masfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio XIV
Hayley-Escuchen chicas, faltan pocos días para la boda así que convoqué esta reunión para escoger nuestros vestidos porque esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que nosotras como mujeres podamos resplandecer como lo bellas que somos Silencio........ Mariah-Bueno, tal vez sea divertido Hayley-Los momentos entre chicas son divertidos quieran o no, será como un desfile de moda, y yo comenzaré buscando el vestido de novia más bello que haya aquí (Música) (Durante la perfomance se intercalan escenas de todas riendo, desfilando y probándose los vestidos) Hayley-Ooh, the rhythm takes you over Takes you to a different place A different space Ooh, the smoke is getting closer I can feel our young blood race Through cityscapes Mariah-And everybody wants to be touched Everybody wants to get some But don't you play a song about love When I move my body Kitty-I don't have to talk about none Let the chemicals go do its stuff 'Til the energy is too much Madison-Yeah all I need Is the rhythm, me and the rhythm Nothing between Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm Katherine-And I know, I know, I know I can't fight it I won't, I won't, I won't Deny it Jane-Oh no, oh no, oh no I'd be lying If I said I didn't need Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm Kitty-Ooh, I start to feel it now Feeling like I'm truly free I'm free in me Ooh, the heat's a common ground No matter what's your history Be free with me Bree-And everybody wants to be touched Everybody wants to get some But don't you play a song about love When I move my body I don't have to talk about none Let the camera go do its stuff 'Til the energy is too much Mariah-Yeah all I need Is the rhythm, me and the rhythm Nothing between Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm Jane-And I know, I know, I know I can't fight it I won't, I won't, I won't Deny it Hayley-Oh no, oh no, oh no I'd be lying If I said I didn't need Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm Katherine-If you feel like you're the spark Then come out of the dark If you feel like you're the spark Then come out of the dark If you feel like you're the spark Then come out of the dark If you feel like you're the spark Then come out of the dark Hayley-Yeah all I need Is the rhythm, me and the rhythm Nothing between Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm Madison-And I know, I know, I know I can't fight it I won't, I won't, I won't Deny it Oh no, oh no, oh no I'd be lying If I said I didn't need Yeah the rhythm, me and the rhythm (Cada una eligió el vestido que más les gustó) Kitty-Yo quiero este, es perfecto, de mi talla, y un buen color Bree-Es lindo, a mí me gusta este, es más a mi estilo Mariah-Yo quiero este...me gustó el color Madison-Este es algo sencillo...pero me gusta Jane-Este fue el que mejor me quedó así que me lo llevo Katherine-...Son lindos...y hermosos Mariah-Aún no escoges el tuyo, Kath? Katherine-No iré (Se va) Madison-Kath!:..Espera Katherine-...Lo siento, es sólo que no estoy de humor para ir Madison-Sabemos lo que estás pasando y esperamos que mejore, porque... Katherine-Ya no mejorará Madison-...Qué quieres decir? Katherine-...Dijo que no podía estar conmigo cuando nisiquiera él sabe quién es, me dijo que lo dejara ír...se escuchó diferente, como si algo hubiera cambiado Madison-...Creeme que estoy casi en la misma situación que tú...bueno, algo así...decidimos esperar y por el momento...todo se ha cancelado Katherine-...Porqué lo hicieron, qué pasó? Madison-Es lo que pasa cuado te comprometes así...pero eso te hace darte cuenta que el que no te cases con alguien no significa que no pueden vivir una vida juntos Katherine-(Sonríe un poco)...pero mi problema es que ya nisiquiera se si estoy con él o no aún Hayley-(Llega con su vestido)...Cómo luce? Jane-Luces demasiado hermosa Hayley-Creo que este es el correcto Strify-Sí Hayley, tiene razón, te ves hermosa con ese vestido Hayley-...Strify? Strify-Tu serás la mujer más hermosa del lugar, no lo digo porque eeres la novia, lo digo porque es la pura verdad Hayley-........ ........................ Strify-Cómo es posible? Nunca recibí la invitación a tu boda Hayley-Crees que a Bill le agrade si estás ahí? Strify-Sí, estoy conciente de que yo y tu futuro no nos agradamos para nada Hayley-Qué quieres aquí Strify? Strify-He venido a buscarte a ti...Lucías preciosa en ese vestido, siempre luces preciosa...eres una de las mujeres más bonitas de la farandula y del mundo, tú deberías estar conmigo Hayley-Strify, me estás poniendo incómoda Strify-Aún es tiempo Hayley-Tiempo para qué?! Strify-Para dejarlo...estás segura de quererte casar con Bill? No deseas a nadie más? (La acorrala más cerca de él) Hayley-...Porqué crees que te desearía a ti en vez de a Bill? Strify-Soy guapo, encantador, tengo mejores atributos que esa voz de maricona con amigos fracasados Hayley-...Tú también tienes una voz maricona Strify-...Qué? Hayley-Déjame en paz! (Se aleja) Strify-(Ríe) Parece que hago efecto en ti mucho más difícil que en otras chicas, qué podría tener Bill a diferencia de lo que tengo yo? Hayley-...Podría aburrirte nombrando todas las cosas que tiene Bill que probablemente tú no tienes, el es amable, bondadoso, divertido y se preocupa por quienes le rodean, algo que probablemente no tienes tú (Se va) ............................. Más tarde Mariah-(Entra al apartamento) Kitty-Necesitamos hablar Mariah-Pasa algo malo? Kitty-Tu situación es seria Mariah-En pleno siglo 21 es grave que una pareja no haya tenido sexo? Bree-Con el tiempo que llevan de estar juntos...un poco ................ Mientras tanto Roderick-Esta situación me pone incómodo, lo sabían? Spencer-Es ahora o nunca, tenemos que hablarlo, ella es mi amiga incluso antes de que se nos uniera para las nacionales en Lima y por eso me preocupo por ella y por ti Skylart-Como piensan proseguir como la pareja que son si nisiquiera han tenido el valor para experimentar una de las cosas más básicas a nuestra edad Spencer-...Eso lo dije yo primero, sólo le añadiste lo de la edad ._. Skylart-Vale .-. ................................ Madison-Sabes lo que está en riesgo, vimos "A él no le gustas tanto" millones de veces Mariah-Y a cuál de todas las parejas de esa película nos referímos? Todas- .-. ......... Madison-A la de los comprometidos, que el novio era infiel y fumador -.- Kitty-Odié a ese sujeto...todo porque ya no tenían sexo Mariah-Roderick nunca haría algo así y no le gusta fumar, se los aseguro, apenas piensa en eso y no le preocupa .................... Roderick-La verdad es que aveces no dejo de pensar en eso, me preocupa lo que puede pasar Skylart-Amigo...algún día tiene que pasar, todos tenemos que hacerlo algún día Shannon-(Susurra) No crees que terminen como en "A él no le gustas tanto"? Alistair-(Susurra) A cuál de todas las parejas nos referimos? Shannon-(Susurra) Los comprometidos, donde el novio era infiel y fumador, todo porque no tenían sexo, me los imaginé así .-. Alistair-Ay .-. Spencer-Te lo digo como és amigo, habla con ella sobre eso y preguntale lo que piensa, quieres terminar como esa pareja de "A él no le gustas tanto"? Roderick-No lo sé, depende de que pareja hablemos Alistair y Shannon-Donde el novio era infiel y fumador (._.)/ Skylart-Todo porque no tenían sexo, tiene sentido Roderick-............ ..................... Mientras tanto Mason-Siempre está ella así? Elena-Sí, hay veces que Leila no suelta el teléfono, lo crees? Mason-...Pensandolo bien, es gracioso Los 2-(Ríen) Elena-Irás a esa boda? Mason-Bueno, iré con unos amigos Elena-Tal vez vaya y los conozca, creo que ahora es el momento de conocer gente (Ríe) Mason-Tú no tienes amigos aquí? Elena-...No muchos, me he concentrado más en mi trabajo para no perderlo...pero siento que ahora nada puede arruinar lo que tengo (Sonríe) Mason-Lo extrañas? Elena-Me siento mal por haberlo dejado así Es la única persona que me hizo sentir amada de esa manera (Se alejan) ..................... Greg-(Caminando con sus audífonos) (Música) Greg-What time is it where you are? Elena-I miss you more than anything Greg-Back at home you feel so far Elena-Waitin for the phone to ring Greg-It's gettin lonely livin upside down I don't even wanna be in this town Tryin to figure out the time zones makin me crazy Los 2-You say good morning When it's midnight Going out of my head Alone in this bed I wake up to your sunset It's drivin me mad I miss you so bad Greg-And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged Heart heart heart is so jetlagged, is so jetlagged Elena-What time is it where you are? Greg-5 more days and I'll be home Elena-I keep your picture in my car Greg-I hate the thought of you alone Elena-I been keeping busy all the time Just to try to keep you off my hand Los 2-Tryin to figure out the time zones makin me crazy... You say good morning When it's midnight Going out of my head Alone in this bed I wake up to your sunset It's drivin me mad I miss you so bad Greg-And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged Heart heart heart is so jetlagged, is so jetlagged Greg-I miss you so bad Elena-I miss you so bad Greg-I miss you so bad Elena-I mis you so bad Greg-I miss you so bad Elena-I wanna share your horizon Greg-I miss you so bad Los 2-And see the same sun rising Elena-I miss you so bad Los 2-And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me. Greg.You say good morning When it's midnight Los 2-Going out of my head Alone in this bed I wake up to your sunset And it's drivin' me mad I miss when you say good morning But it's midnight Going out of my head Alone in this bed I wake up to your sunset And it's drivin' me mad I miss you so bad And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged Elena y Mason-(Hablaban) Greg-(Pasa cerca de ellos) (Se detiene) Elena-(Ríe) Greg-(Los sigue) Greg-...Elena? (Narrando) Y en ese momento...sentí una sensación que hace tiempo no sentía, exactamente después de no verla...tal vez esto sintió Taylor cuando volvió a ver a Kitty...no puede ser, soy tan estúpido, es verdad, todo lo que me dicen es verdad, soy un sobreprotector, controlador y neurótico, todo está claro ya, como puedo ser tan idiota? Y porqué ella siempre fue la que me hacía ver lo equivocado que estaba y lograba hacer que recapacitara...no ví quien era él que la acompañaba, y si es su novio?...Vamos Greg, no seas más idiota, nadie habla de sus ex novios con su pareja, es un tema prohibido, yo nunca le hablé de mis coqueteos de la secundaria...esta gran ciudad ahora resulta ser muy pequeña...y juro que no será la última vez que la veo, y que puedo recuperarla (Se va) Elena-Así que...tienes una hermana gemela, eso debe ser espectacular Mason-Lo és...tú tienes hermanos? Elena-Un hermano, bueno, algo así Mason-Un medio hermano? Elena-...Estudié con él cuando estaba en McKinley, no sé si haya venido aquí pero...sí, somos medios hermanos (Se intercalan escenas de ella y Francis en diferentes momentos en McKinley riendo, hablando y cantando juntos) Elena-...Eramos demasiado unidos ........................... En el aeropuerto Tyler y Pierre- ^^""" Tyler-Por última vez Pierre, no vamos a hacer una despedida de soltero Pierre-Pero es lo que hacen los hombres antes de casarse Tyler-Pero es inadecuado Tom(Tom Kaulitz)-Qué es inadecuado, eh? Tyler-Hacer una despedida de soltero para tu hermano Tom-En serio Tyler?! Le hicimos una a Gustav y todo salió bien Pierre-Donde están él y Georg? Tom-Bueno, Gustav está con su hijo y Georg no pudo venir, le llamé a Andreas y me dijo que ya nos está esperando Tyler y Pierre-Ok ñ.ñ (Van a la camioneta) Andreas-Hola amigos ñ.ñ Tom, Tyler y Pierre-Hola ñ.ñ Tom-Qué dice el amor? Bill me habló de lo tuyo ñ.ñ Andreas-Oh por Dios (Sube a la camioneta) Tom-...Dije algo malo? Pierre-Hay que preguntarle Tyler-Amigo?...estás bien? Andreas-Ella quiere a otro Tom-Andreas, eso debe doler...así que... Andreas-Terminé con ella Silencio......... Tom-(Susurra) Bill no me mencionó eso Andreas-Ella no me quiere a mí, quiere a otro sujeto que es 3 o 4 años más joven que él, como es posible? Pierre-Espera, qué? Entendería si fueran 3 o 4 meses, pero años? Tom-Anímate, debe haber más mujeres para ti Andreas-Dime cuantas Tom- .-. ....conduce mejor -.- Andreas-(Conduce) Pierre-Porque vas derecho? Tienes que doblar a la esquina Tyler-Este es un atajo? Silencio... Tom-Amigo, qué haces, nos llevas por el camino equivocado Andreas-No, claro que no Pierre-Espera, ahí dice "Detengase" Tom-Acabas de rebasar el señalamiento? Qué planeas? Tyler-Aquí hay otro Tom-Lo rebasó el madito Pierre-Aquí hay otro, esto ya no me gusta Tyler-3 señalamientos, Andreas, qué haces?! Tom-4! Pierre-5! Tyler-Dice "Detengase"!! Pierre y Tom-6 D:!! Tyler-Detente!! Pierre-Fin de la carretera! D: Tom-Nos vas a matar, Andreas! D: Tyler-Amigo, no hagas una tontería!! D: Los 3-Aaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! D: Tom-Basta!! (Aprieta el freno y el coche se detiene) Tyler-Estás loco!!!!!!! Andreas-Mi vida ya no tiene sentido Tyler-Idiota!! Pierre-Si vas a arriesgar, arriesga tu vida y no la nuestra!! Tom-Calmense todos!!...Andreas...ve de reversa...y no hagas otra tontería como esa, sé que tú la terminaste porque quieres hacer parecer que eres más fuerte...no es el fin del mundo Andreas-...(Va de reversa y conduce) Tyler-...La próxima vez, no esperes a que acepte ir contigo ................................. En Central Park Madison-(Sentada en una banca viendo fotos de su celular) Joey-Hey! Madison-..... Joey-Te ví demasiado sola Madison-Como tú lo estás? Joey-Bueno, por lo menos tienes razón (Se sienta con ella)...Él sigue molesto conmigo? Madison-No he hablado con él sobre eso, es un poco incómodo porque...ya sabes, eran mejores amigos Joey-...Cuando lo llamé no era por arreglar esa cita de Francis con Katherine, no!...Sólo una excusa para ver si podía arreglarlo como los adultos que se supone que ya somos...pero terminamos dándonos portasos el uno al otro Madison-Sí, llegó con la naríz un poco roja Joey-...Crees que alguna vez me perdone? Madison-Él no es rencoroso pero...no lo sé Joey-Sería incómodo si me presentara en tu boda? Madison-...No sucederá Joey-Qué? Madison-...Decidimos esperar...dices que se supone que somos adultos pero... Joey-Pero nuestras acciones no son de un adulto Madison-...Estaba pensando otra cosa pero lo que dijiste es más cierto Joey-...Cuando necesites a alguien con quien hablar...yo podría ayudarte Madison-Lo dices en serio?...Gracias (Lo abraza) Joey-...Te extrañe Madison Madison-Y yo a ti...odio que nos hayamos peleado Joey-Ahora lo que debemos hacer es no dejar que algo así vuelva a suceder, está claro? Madison-...Sí Joey-...Estos días me he sentido muy sólo, Astrid me estaba engañando con Víctor y...tuve que deshacerme de Jack, Zack y Rian porque me estresaban más Madison-Ellos son idiotas Los 2-(Ríen) Madison-Irás a la boda de Hayley y Bill? Es en una semana Joey-No lo sé...odio las situaciones incómodas...cuando atrapé a Astrid con Víctor, a los tortolos de Didier y Thomas se les ocurrió llegar en ese momento, te imaginas que incómodo es estar en el mismo cuarto con toda la gente que te ha traicionado Madison-Debe ser horrible (Ríe) Joey-Lo fue (Ríe) Madison-...Tal vez deberías ir...es una buena oportunidad para arreglar las cosas Joey-.......... .......................... Mientras tanto Mariah-(Entra al apartamento)...(Narrando) Vaya, vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí? Nisiquiera es de noche y alguien ya está durmiendo, entendería si fuera una resaca pero no lo és......Me oyes?...me oyes?...me oyes?...me oyes? Alistair-(Despierta) Ay...qué pasa? Mariah-...Estás dormido? Alistair-Quieres que te asesine? Mariah-No eres capaz de eso (Ríe) Alistair-Es peligroso despertar a alguien así... Mariah-Porque a esa persona la hiciste volver a la cruda realidad y así es más probable que te asesine Alistair-(Ríe un poco) Mariah-...Listo para celebrar el amor? Alistair-Qué dices?...Hablas de la boda no es así? Es en una semana (Gira sus ojos) Mariah-Porqué haces eso? Alistair-Estás emocinada tanto que parece tu boda (Ríe) Mariah-No, no es verdad Alistair-Sí, sí lo és Mariah-Oh no, no lo és Alistair-Oh sí, sí lo és Mariah-(Ríe) Alistair-...Sé que me asesinarás por preguntarte esto Mariah-No lo sabré hasta que me lo preguntes Alistair-Sé que tienes una razón por aún no acceder a tener sexo con Roderick...me intriga cuál es esa razón Mariah-Podemos cambiar de tema? Alistair-Por favor Mariah, somos amigos, porque no quieres decirselo a nadie? Mariah-Aún no es el momento Alistair-Mariah, te das cuenta que siempre que la gente habla de sexo tú te tapas los oídos y finjes no escuchar Mariah-Es obvio que cuando la gente se tapa los oídos no escucha Alistair-Mariah, por dios -.- Mariah-No lo entenderías Alistair-No lo sabré hasta que me lo digas Mariah-...Antes de todo esto, cuando iba en mi segundo año en McKinley, aún no les hablaba a ustedes, Shannon trepó hacia mi ventana y me dijo que nos escaparamos a una fiesta mintiéndole a mis padres que terminaríamos un proyecto que nisiquiera existía, fuimos, nos divertimos y fue la primera vez que él había tomado, así que sus padres fueron por él, me dijeron si quería que me llevaran y les dije que no porque cuando mis padres vieran a Shannon así descubrirían la verdad, me fui caminando a mi casa y de repente sentí que alguien me seguía, pero no le dí importancia, después sentí como me jaló tapándome la boca para que nadie escuchara mis gritos mientras me metía a su auto y simplemente hizo lo que tenía que hacer y me violó ahí adentro...no soy virgen Alistair-...Roderick, lo sabe? Mariah-Nadie...sólo Shannon y tardé mucho tiempo en decírselo...y tú...estuve a punto de hacer aborto hasta que supe que era falsa alarma, no me pasó nada...qué tal si esta vez no tengo tanta suerte? (Llora) Alistair-(La abraza) ....................... Joey-Todo estará bien entre los 2 Madison-Dónde más encontraré a alguien que me ame como él? Joey-...La verdad no lo sé...pero el que hayan decidido retroceder no quiere decir que se debe terminar, creo que deberías aprovechar que aún lo tienes, debes creerme que todo estará bien .................... Mariah-Cómo lo sabes? Alistair-...Sólo lo sé Mariah-...Por favor no se lo digas Alistair-...Está bien ............................. Mientras tanto Greg-Gracias por venir amigo, pensé que no te apiadarías de mí Taylor-Es raro que me hayas dicho amigo Greg-Sí, siempre he odiado tus comentarios hirirentes pero lo bueno es que tienen la razón Taylor-Vaya...que te habrá pasado en la cabeza para que hayas dicho eso? Greg-Déjame hablar Taylor-Tengo mi dignidad Greg-Pués que se vaya a la mierda la dignidad! Taylor-Ese es tu problema, el carácter que tienes es insoportable! Greg-...Ya basta! Estoy harto de tus comentarios sinceros y sarcásticos, la gente tiene sentimientos Taylor, por lo menos ya sé porqué tú y Kitty son "él uno para el otro" Taylor-Cómo tú y Elena? Greg-Exacto, eso es a lo que quería llegar, Elena, no me lo vas a creer! :D Taylor-La verdad yo .-. ... Greg-Ahora me escuchas! Los 2- .-. ......... Greg-La ví, a Elena, la acabo de ver Taylor-Ya te dije que cambies el fondo de tu pantalla, llevas 1 año con la misma Greg-No me refiero a eso! >.<...la ví aquí, en esta gran ciudad que ahora resulta ser demasiado pequeña, no lo crees? Taylor-Espera...quieres decir que vive aquí? Greg-Sí...sé cómo es Elena, estoy seguro que era ella, además es media hermana de Francis... necesito tu ayuda Taylor-Pensé que habías renunciado a enamorarte Greg-Para mí las reglas nunca se hicieron para mí cuando estoy con ella...y si unimos fuerzas? Taylor-...Qué es lo que planeas? Greg-Somos vulnerables 2 chicas...podríamos recuperarlas juntos, amigos? Taylor-...Amigos (Chocan los 5 :D) ............................. Mientras tanto Tom-Bill! Bill-...... Tom-Necesitamos hablar, cómo se te ocurre invitar a Strify a tu boda? Bill-Yo no invité a Strify Tom-Hayley lo hizo? Bill-No, que yo sepa Tom-Sam...Adam .-.? Bill-Yo sepa, no .-. Tom-Tyler y Pierre me dijeron que se lo encontraron y tomarón café, que les dijo que iría a la boda Bill-Él no es bienvenido, no fue invitado Tom-Que extraño, ellos me dijeron que Strify iría Bill-Él me odia, y lo sabes, porqué iría a uno de los días más importantes de su peor enemigo? Tom-Bueno, si yo tuviera un enemigo así, haría lo posible por arruinar uno de sus días más especiales, y somos gemelos, así que tú también lo harías Bill-Tiene sentido Bill y Tom-(Se miran) Bill-Dijiste arruinarla, verdad? Tom-Eso dije Los 2- .-. ...... Tom-Somos gemelos, pensamos igual ._. Bill-...Nah, no puede ser eso ñ.ñ Tom-Tú y Strify son enemigos a morir, y se presentará a tu boda, hay un 99.9% de que planea algo muy malo Bill-Y el 0.1% ._.? Tom- ._. ...Es para no decir 100% -.- Bill-...Strify sólo quiere arruinarme, y sé que Hayley no le correspondería por nada, debo confiar en mis instintos, adiós (Se va) Tom-..................